


Seduction --- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Shameless Smut, Vampire Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Alec and his portal group go out searching for rogue vampires in the area, Magnus found a sexy tall man walk into his hideout and uses a certain charm of his to make him leave but he got more than he asked for... Enjoy!





	Seduction --- Malec

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this glorious smut!

Alec walked down the hall to the weapon room with his portal group and grabbed their weapons without a word, Alec enjoyed being in this group because everyone was so fast and silent in their work which make Alec appreciate them. They walked out the institute in record time, everyone equipped with their signature weapons and strolled to the location of the problem, rogue vampires. Alec was the leader so he lead his group in the west side of the building called 'Gothic Retreat' with was a supernatural strip club and this was for mortals so being called out their confused some in the group. Alec wasn't confused however, he knew that vampires would interfere with the mortals some day. So Alec marched in with his bow raised ready to shoot arrows. They split up into groups of four, leaving Alec on his own because they knew Alec would want to go solo.

Alec wondered up the spiral stairwell and noticed a dark shadow fly past him, Magnus landed up in the corner of the large room. He watched the handsome man scan the room for him so he flew out the room to transform into his human form, walking in the room as he activated him seductive charm which surprisingly got the mans attention fast. Alec turned his head to see a beautiful tanned man walk into the room with enhancing makeup that stole his eyes, he swung his gorgeous hips as he walked closer to Alec. "Hello tall dark and handsome, whats your name?" Magnus asked as he placed his smooth hands on the taller mans rough ones. "Alexander Lightwood, what is your gorgeous?" The man named Alexander said with a rough voice that sent shivers down Magnus' back.

"Magnus Bane" Magnus said while Alec stared deeply into his eyes with... lust? Magnus widened his eyes a little when Alexander slammed their lips together and Magnus could kill him with one bite but...  he didn't because he liked Alexander. Magnus pulled away quickly and earning a confused look from Alexander. Magnus dropped his charm to see what Alexander would truly act like and damm! Magnus watched as his sexy smirk turned into a hard face with his lips thinned, Alec stared at the intruder and raised his bow quickly, the sound of a whistle burst into the air as Alec released the arrow and it struck Magnus in the chest. Magnus cracked a very creepy smile as he removed the arrow from his chest, licking his blood of it and dropped it on the floor. Alec was about to reach out for another arrow when he noticed it was beside the vampire and Magnus let a smirk curve into his smooth, plum lips. Magnus walked towards Alexander with curiosity to what he'd do next and he just stood there when Magnus' nose touched Alexander's collerbone, Magnus was beyond surprised.

Alec looked down at the gorgeous vampire and forgot all about the mission as he gazed into those beautiful golden/green eyes. Magnus smiled softly as he stood on his tiptoes to kiss Alexander and he didn't want to pull away again, Alec smirked a little as he plunged into the waiting mouth with his tongue. Magnus moaned softly into Alec's mouth that vibrated, causing Alec to moan too, he switched the position quickly with his nephilm speed and strength to sitting on the bed with Magnus on his lap. Magnus shuttered a little and his moaning increased by a lot, Alec was getting used to it already and made it into a game so his rubbed his big archer hands all over Magnus' body. Magnus rolled his eyes to the back of his skull which caused him the thrust down onto Alexander's lap earning a sexy growl from Alec. They started to thrust up into each other wildly like teenagers as 2 people from Alec's group came in with shooked faces. Alec and Magnus looked at them with shocked faces like they were doing something forbidden, Magnus moved off Alec's lap so he could talk to his colleagues privately and Magnus knew Alec would return because he knew that Alec liked him.

Alec explained the situation and dismissed the mission, his colleagues nodded and lefted the area fast. Alec inhaled slowly and walked back in the room, slamming the door shut with his foot. Magnus already striped down for Alec and spead out on the bed with various items for 'love making', Alec felt like his jaw has been dislocated because this was quite a sight to see so he started to shed his clothes too. Alec climbed on the bed in between Magnus' legs with hungry eyes and Magnus shuttered a moan when something wet lapped over his hole, Alec wanted to eat this man out so he will leaving Magnus breathless. Magnus' back arched up from the bed to make a perfect curve like bow and Alec smirked into the inlarged hole. "E....enough Alexander! Get inside me no-- OOOOOOH YESSSSSS" Magnus hissed as Alec gave Magnus what he wanted, Alexander's cock inside him. Alec holded the position when he was fully inside Magnus, waiting for Magnus' que and Magnus flipped the position so Alexander was on his back.

Alec let out a surprised groan as Magnus began to slowly ride Alexander's cock and Alec let his hands ride all over Magnus' shaking body, Alec gripped Magnus' hips and pounded into his hole hard. "Alexa-- nder! I... I have to tell you something.... uhhhh fuck!" Magnus moaned out, trying to get Alec's attention and Alec looked up to see the serious look on the gorgeous man. "What is it? Did I hurt you?" Alec asked frantically as Magnus giggled a little at how much Alec cared when they only met today. "I can get pregnant if we're not careful, well unless you wanna impregnate me?" Magnus said looking down at Alexander and the LOOK he got from Alec was priceless! Alec started wide eyed at Magnus with his jaw agape and Magnus took this moment to kiss Alec, they kissed for quite some time and finally broke appart to breath. "You can get pregnant? Woah, I want to get to know you better first. Lets save that for another day gorgeous." Alec said as he winked at Magnus and he looked a bit upset at that so he rode Alec without warning. Alec chucked as he switched the position so Magnus was on his back and licked his chocolate nipples. "You want to get pregnant? Then I'll give it to you." Alec said with Magnus' nipples still in his mouth which sent vibrations throughout his entire body causing a loud moan rip from Magnus' throat.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Alec chuckled and started to move with powerful thrusts. "Yes, yes, YES, YES HELL YES!!!! OOOH FUCCCK!" Magnus moan filled the entire room and they didn't care that they were in a strip club, to be fair sex happens a lot in these places. Alec slammed into Magnus while he held Magnus' legs up over his shoulder, giving himself space to go deeper like Magnus demanded. Magnus clawed at Alexander's hairy chest and with his other hand gripping Alec's thick hair which made Alec moan the tighter the grip got. "ALEXANDERRRRRR IM COMING! UHHH MMMMH!!" Magnus moaned as his cum splashed all over both their chests and his hole got slicker and incredibly tight causing Alec to tip over the edge, cuming deep inside of the vampire where a baby is made. They both collapsed on the poor bed that was broken now due to the intense love making and they tried to recover their breathes.

Alec slowly pulled out Magnus' beautiful hole and lied next to Magnus on the bed, Magnus giggled as he felt Alexander's cum drip down his thighs slowly that tickled him and Alec laughed with exhaustion in his voice. "That was amazing! Mmm Alexander, you did--" Magnus suddenly coughs up blood and just released that his had a wound on his chest that get to his lungs, Alec activated his healing rune and held Magnus' hand. Magnus watched as the angelic power ran through his skin towards the wound that was disappearing in seconds and he looked up at Alexander with love in his eyes, Alec kissed the place where the wound was and kissed Magnus in the mouth. "Sorry about that, I thought you were a dangerous vampire." Alec explained to Magnus and he laughed loudly. "Nah, I just come here to see what mortals are doing nowadays but i bumped into you." Magnus said also explaining himself and alec nodded with tiredness. They slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below!


End file.
